A large number of people enjoy outdoor sports such as hiking, backpacking, camping, hunting and fishing, etc., where extended periods of time are spent in an outdoor environment, being subjected to a wide variety of environmental conditions. In many cases, tents and other types of portable shelters are utilized to provide comfort and protection from the effects of certain environmental conditions. In many cases where outdoor activities are enjoyed in remote locations, the equipment involved is desired to be sufficiently light and portable that it can be transported by the user such as by means of a backpack, pack animal, etc. It is to such lightweight and portable camping and sleeping facilities that the present invention is directed.